Nocturna-A FrankenWolf fic
by SamanthaFirewolf
Summary: What happens when Monster meets Monster? Nocturna is a FrankenWolf Fanfic that will be posted roughly once a week, perhaps once every 2 weeks, if I'm busy. Please enjoy and review every chapter so I know what you guys want/like. (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Preview

Nocturna

Sneak Peek

_Author's Note: This little fic won't be written entirely like this, just letting everyone know, I just wanted to give you guys a sneak peek at a little side-project I'm doing. It's a FrankenWolf fic, and don't worry, I'll keep on with A Pirate's Heart, I just need a little break from it at the moment as I've kind of run out of Hook and Aurora ideas for now..but Chapter 9 WILL be posted once I get my muse back. If I get at least 4 reviews on this one, telling me why I should keep writing Nocturna, I will post up the first chapter_

Ruby Lucas was one of the few women I could say I truly appreciated. She was smart, funny and very intelligent. One of the true rarities in this world, she was down to Earth and beautiful to boot, with hair dark as the darkest chocolate, and eyes the color of the most beautiful emeralds this realm had to offer. When I first met her it was a nearly instant reaction, something that didn't often happen with me. I had been working a late night shift at the hospital when she had come in with a nasty little migrane and complaining about it incessantly. It had grated on my nerves a little bit but I was a doctor, and I knew better than to allow emotions to get in the way of work despite how tired I was at the time. I had made sure she was comfortable in the bed that had been provided, and made sure to just keep a lamp on as migranes caused light sensitivity and irritable states. When I spoke to her for the first time it was clear she was going through a lot. She had only just had her first Wolf's Time after all and it was clear it was affecting her something fierce. Being the somewhat good, and frankly, rather handsome man that I was, I assured her it would pass and had given her a couple of pills for her to take. I never thought it would be sexy..but the way that woman swallowed those pills like they were nothing made me stare a moment. The way her neck moved when she swallowed, those red lips pursing in thought, and those eyes staring up at me..it was like looking at an angel.. It was then, I decided I would pursue her. Even though she and I were so similar, yet we couldn't be tied down easily..this was going to present one hell of a challenge, but I was willing to take it on..

Hopefully it wouldn't burn me.


	2. Chapter 1

Nocturna  
Chapter One.

Granny's Diner had been hectic today for some reason. Ruby Lucas wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead as she continued filling out orders. Dinner was always a huge rush around here and the brunette usually had her work cut out for her. Finally it slowed down and the young woman could relax a bit. She puttered about the diner, stretching out the cleaning a bit until around midnight the bell jingled, announcing an arrival. Pausing in her work, Ruby looked up to see Victor Whale entering the diner. He checked his watch. He only had about an hour for lunch right now so he was trying to rush a bit. Ruby could see the doctor was a little on the impatient side because of the way his lips pursed thoughtfully. Abandoning her cloth at one of the tables she walked over "Evening Victor, what can I get you?" She asked as she went behind the counter.

Victor's lips quirked into a smirk as his gaze drifted to Ruby's backside. The lovely sight disappeared when Ruby went fully behind the counter. Looking at the menu, he scanned it and scratched behind his neck thoughtful "Usual please". Ruby nodded, knowing exactly what to make. Getting to it, Victor had his order in less than twenty minutes. A grateful look appeared on the doctor's face and he inclined his head "Quick as always Ruby." A smile appeared on his face and Ruby grinned widely "Ah, it's nothing really, I just know what you like, how you like it and when you like it." She winked. Victor chuckled; he knew that tone in her voice all too well. "Well, hopefully you can provide me with the how and when." He said back to her, grinning widely in triumph as it earned the slightest of blushes from the green-eyed beauty. Ah, so he still had that effect on her even after this time. It was a good thing too, sometimes Victor wondered, because Ruby was so strong, and so independent it was hard to make her blush, but when she did on that rare occasion it was like winning a huge prize. "So, what's the plan after your shift ends?" Ruby asked and Victor, who had taken a bite of his burger, chewed and swallowed, then looked at her "The usual, go home and crash and hopefully get a decent sleep though being on call, a decent night's sleep seems to escape me more than I care to admit." He took a gulp of coffee, aware of Ruby's gaze upon him. "Yourself?" Ruby blinked "Well, I'll probably just head home, not much to do after all." She shrugged after speaking, and then continued to clean. Moving behind the counter, she walked over to where she'd left her cloth and started to scrub the tables again. Victor allowed his gaze to drift, watching the dark-haired beauty work. "You know, I am free tomorrow night." He offered, smirking as Ruby shot a look over her shoulder at him "Your point being?" She stopped cleaning and crossed her arms. Victor smiled a little bit "You and me, dinner, on me." He suggested, watching the shock flood Ruby's gaze. "..uh..you sure?" She asked and Victor nodded "Oh I'm sure alright, as friends of course." He pointed out. Ruby seemed to relax a bit "Sounds good to me..I get off at four tomorrow, maybe we can go after I'm off." She suggested and much to her surprise the doctor agreed. "Bring a change of clothes, something warm." Victor grinned and finished his late supper. "See you later Ruby." He put the amount he normally paid, and left the diner, leaving a very confused Ruby behind. She stood there for a few minutes.

"..What the hell just happened here?"


End file.
